cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebiepedia
Welcome to the CBeebies House! Welcome to CBeebiepedia! A database on the famous UK kids network CBeebies. CBeebies is the British Broadcasting Cooperation (BBC)'s pre-school destination for young children, from newborn to eight years old, and their parents and carers. It is available on TV, interactive TV, IPlayer, on Radio, in Toys, Magazines, and other merchandise, at Alton Towers, and on the web. From morning to night, the digital linear channel (available without money), which launched in February 2002 alongside its companion website, is where youngsters and their parents can share everything, from singing and dancing to Birthday Wishes and Bedtime Stories. The BBC iPlayer service is the #1 children's streaming service in the UK, with over 1,000,000 views each week. CBeebies is unlike any other children's network in Britain because it's truly interactive. It features children's artwork, birthday cards, videos and photos every day on TV as part of CBeebies' 4 presented blocks - Get Set Go, Discover + Do, Big Fun Time, and the Bedtime Hour, each day through submissions sent to them from mums and dads via the website, bbc.co.uk/cbeebies. CBeebies relies on grown-ups to participate in its daily programming and give them feedback on their presenters, programmes, or how they're doing, so for 17 years and counting, it's really looking forward to making new friends and learning how it can continue to better serve mummies, daddies and their pre-schoolers, all across England. We won't let an important part of children's television get erased. So come join us today! Who Presents CBeebies? * Dodge T. Dog * Oucho T. Cactus * Ben * Rebecca * Evie * Katy * Cat * Andy * Sam * Ryan * Sue * Nicole * Justin * Sarah-Jane * Chris * Pui * Sid * Eva * Alex * Cerrie TV Series * Hey Duggee * Sarah and Duck * Andy's Prehistoric Adventures * In the Night Garden... * My Pet and Me * Andy's Baby Animals * Swashbuckle * Mister Maker * Clangers * Nelly and Nora * Baby Einstein * Bubble's Beautiful Day * Andy's Dinosaur Adventures * Nina and the Neurons * Waybuloo * Mr. Bloom's Nursery * Katie Morag * Splashy Fun * Andy's Wild Adventures * Show Me, Show Me * Teletubbies * Balamory * Tweenies * 64 Zoo Lane * Me Too! * Bobinogs * The Shiny Show * Brum * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Dora the Explorer * WordWorld * Moon and Me * Numberjacks * SpongeBob SquarePants Presentation Segments * Get Set Go * Explorers * Discover + Do * Story Time * Lunch Time * Little Lunchers * Busy Beebies * Big Fun Time * Bedtime Hour * Sue's Make and Do Hour * Nicole's Furry Friends Hour * Sid's Fix It Hour * Chris's Sing Hour * Pui's Exploring Hour * Carrot Club VHS/DVDs * World of Words * World of Colours * CBeebies Christmas * CBeebies Car * Wake Up Pui! * Bedtime * Summer Collection * Bedtime with CBeebies * The Ultimate Summer Collection * Winter Collection * The Ultimate Christmas Collection * Big Fun Time * Party Collection * Funtime * Play Time * Rise and Shine * Discovery Kits Browse CBeebiepedia cbeebies.fandom.com/wiki/Special:MostLinkedCategories cbeebies.fandom.com/wiki/Special:AllPages cbeebies.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Quality articles |} ]] Category:Browse Category:Templates/Infobox